puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Meke Island (Cerulean)
|petname1=Dizzy Izzy |pettype2= |petname2=Mojito |pettype3= |petname3=Octoberfest |pettype4= |petname4=Silverpup |navy_color=Violet}} Meke Island is an outpost island located in the . There is one known route from the island: . Natural resources They can be bid on at the fort. Buildings ; Fort : Magnum Forcetress ; Iron monger : Ballweiser History Meke Island was originally located on the Midnight Ocean. - 2005-05-28 - Avalon colonized the island in an uncontested blockade. Meke was the first island to open for blockades after the implementation of fame. -2005-07-31 - Notorious Fandango crashed the wedding of Drilly and Mylusa for an event blockade. Both sides vacated the playing field after round three to keep the island from changing hands. - 2005-11-20 - Black Rose attacked the island in a sinking blockade and was out-manned, losing in three rounds to Avalon. - 2005-12-03 - Black Rose dropped a chest as part of the scheme to topple the "Avalon Giant". http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?p=480678#480678 Notorious Fandango dropped a chest at the last minute. Avalon reciprocated war with Black Rose for a sinking blockade. Notorious Fandango won the blockade in three rounds. - 2006-03-19 - Meke V was an event blockade. - 2006-07-08 - Pirates of The Keys attacked Meke. Notorious Fandango reciprocated the war declaration after round 2, and rounds 3 and 4 were subsequently sinking. Notorious Fandango won the blockade. - 2006-08-26 - Red dropped on the island for Rexelita's Sink-A-Thon event. The blockade was planned to last for 3 rounds, but stretched to 5 rounds to allow the event to finish. Notorious Fandango held on to the island as planned. - 2006-09-16 - Don't ask for barnacle dropped on Meke for another event blockade - Ketchy Cubby. Notorious Fandango held on to the island as planned. - 2006-10-28 - Blighted defeated Notorious Fandango in three uncontested rounds. The defenders chose to focus their attentions on their attack at 2006-11-05 - The Wrath of Neptune defeated Blighted in a three round blockade to take control of the island. The Wrath of Neptune ceded control of the island to The Pack on 2007-04-30. 2007-11-18 - The Pack lost the island to Brigand King Vargas the Mad in three rounds. - 2007-12-15 - Phobos Et Deimos dropped accidentally at the incorrect time, splitting their forces between attacking Meke and helping Spirit of the Game at Nu. This prevented them from winning round 1, and The Enlightened successfully defended in five heavily contested rounds. -2008-02-24 - Phobos Et Deimos defeated Vargas the Mad in five rounds. - 2009-09-09 - Water Sleeps defeated Phobos Et Deimos in a three round non-sinking blockade. Phobos Et Deimos did not post a job offer in round one, and only took in one ship in rounds two and three. - 2010-03-27 - Meke was transferred to Otherworld via blockade as Water Sleeps prepared to disband. - 2011-10-09 - Otherworld successfully defended the island against the Brigand King Vargas the Mad. - 2012-04-28 - Otherworld successfully defended the island against the Brigand King Barnabas the Pale. This blockade was generated by a scuttle.